le destin de deux orphelins
by patmol girl
Summary: Note de l’auteur : les pensée seront en italique !


**Note de l'auteur : les pensée seront en italique ! **

Le destin de deux orphelins

Par se temps ensoleiller on pourrait croire que tout les cœur sont comblé de bonheur, surtout après ce printemps pour le moins venteux et froid…

Mais pourtant pas très long d'ici, assise dans sa petite chambre miteuse et sombre, n'avait une jeune fille qui pleurait toute les larme de son petit corps. Elle disait toujours : pourquoi…. Pourquoi moi…. Plus pour elle-même que d'autre chose puis elle se remettait a pleurait avec encore plus d'intensité … mais se quelle ne savait pas, du moins pas encore, c'est qu'une autre personne se posait exactement les même question au même instant juste pas au même endroit !

Cette fille c'est Sara O'Briand, 16 ans, cheveux noir ébène bouclé avec des yeux miel, de taille moyenne et de ce qu'on peu qualifié assez jolie, sorcière a temps partiel, étudiant a beauxbâtons et tout récemment orpheline…

Voyez-vous les O'Briand sont des sorcier pur souche venant d'Angleterre vous me demanderez probablement pourquoi Sara va a Beauxbâtons si ils viennent d'Angleterre alors je vous répondrez : Pendant la première ascension de Lord Voldemort la femme de Kevin O'Briand, qui est auror en passant, a été assassiner, Kevin se promis a lui-même que sa fille, encore jeune bébé a ce temps la, ne subirait pas le même sort quitta donc le pays. Et les année passèrent et Sara devient de plus en plus grande, fit bientôt sa rentrer a Beauxbâtons….

Mais cette promesse il la tien jusqu'au bout … et c'est en la respectant qu'il moura…

Voilà pourquoi cette personne d'habitude au caractère si jovial qu'est Sara ne parlait, ne mangeai plus et pleurait depuis LE jour. Ce jour ô tellement triste que se fut plusieurs y perdurent des personne proche que sa soit : amis, oncle, Tante ou parent …

Que de pleur !

Alors que Sara était caché en boule dans ses couvertures en proie d'une nouvelle crise de larme, quelque part dans la maison désormais vide hormis elle et les elfes de maison de sont père, un PLOCKK ! Retentis signe particulier du a un transplanage mais plonger dans son désarroi elle ne l'entendit pas. Puis des pas qui montent l'escalier, sa porte qui s'ouvre…

Sara ? …. Aller je sais que tu est là Filtly me la dit… voyant qu'elle ne l'entendait pas ou qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre il s'avança d'un pas lent mais léger vers son lit.

Très grand sans être particulièrement robuste, d'un age (probablement très) avancé, une barbe et des long cheveux argenter s'arrêtant a la taille, des yeux d'un bleu limpide rempli de bienveillance, de malice, d'intelligence avec un brin de douce folie mais aussi un regard de puissance, un nez aquilin qui donne l'impression d'avoir été au moins deux fois cassé au quelle sont accrocher des lunette en demi-lune … aucun doute possible cet homme qui respire la puissance est Dumbledore pour être exacte Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… Le plus grand mage de notre époque …

Sara sursauta quand Albus mis une main compatissante sur sont épaule et lui sembla que pendant quelle que seconde tout ses souci était parti mais seulement pour revenir avec autant plus de force… elle tourna alors c'est yeux rougi sur lui et lui fit un maigre sourire.

Bonjour professeur dit-elle d'une voix las et empli de tristesse mais malgré tout heureuse de voir enfin quel qu'un comme… comme lui !

Bonjour Sara …

Quel bon vent vous amène… elle avait dit cela avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage mais on lisait une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux miel qui portait déjà de nombreux fardeaux.

Je te propose de revenir en Angleterre …

Mai…

Attend que je finisse s'il vous plait … bon ou j'en était… oui c'est sa … donc je te propose de revenir en Angleterre, tu irais dans une famille d'accueille sorcier qui habite dans un petit village pour le reste de l'été puis au mois de septembre tu viendrais faire ta 6e année a Poudlard… la famille Praott sont des amis personelle a moi et ont perdu un de leur deux cette été pendant une attaque… a oui il y a aussi un autre sorcier de ton age dans le village qui doit avoir besoin d'un ami c'est temps si… je pense que tu le connaît …. Tuut tuut tuut dit-il en voyant quelle aller l'interrompe et en lui envoyant un clin d'œil … c'est sa je pense que tu les connaît … ses parent était des ami a ton père… il s'appelle Harry Potter tu le connaît dit-il avec un faux air d'ignorance

Sara resta un moment interdit puis finalement elle dit avec lenteur :

humm… c'est sur que c'est mieux que rester ici avec les elfs de maison… j'accepte a condition que si je ne me sens pas bien je peu rentrer quand je veux… marché conclu ?

marché conclu ! dit-il avec un air malicieux

_et c'est parti pour un nouveau départ _

tes prête ?

oui, c'est parti mon chou !

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_**un peu plus tôt dans le journée, en Angleterre !**_

Sirius ! NONN ! SIRIUSS …..

au niveau du 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey; Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, comme a son habitude après ses nuit ou il rêve de soit de Sirius, ses parent, cedric ou de situation qui mettre en scène Voldemort … Mais les pire était ceux de Sirius … en passant a son parrain il se mit a pleurer comme a son habitude quand il retombe dans le gouffre sans fin qu'est sa vie depuis le mois de juin… Sirius !... au moins les dursley le laisse tranquille… il aimerait bien que les membre de l'ordre aussi d'ailleurs…

alors pour laissez exprimer sa tristesse, sa douleur et sa colère il fit comme il fesait presque tous les matins quand il se réveillait après une nuit banche, il pris un parchemin et une plume et écrie un poème :

A toi…

A toi qui n'est plus là

De moi qui se meurt de ton absence

Pourquoi es-tu parti cette journée là ?

Même si il faut tous y passer je ne peu me résoudre a ton ignorance

Tu me manques

Toi la lumière dans mon monde si sombre

Je me demande ….

Alors c'est la peur qui prend place dans l'ombre

Je sais c'est égoïste de ma part

Mais sans toi les règles sont tellement changées

Que je ne peux m'empêcher de replonger dans ce monde a part …

Si seulement tu pourrais revenir et me consoler

Adieu toi

Tu resteras dans mon cœur

Car pour moi…

Même dans les pleur

Il ne faut plus pleurer

Mais ils vont payer !

Tu es là, dans mon cœur !

Il versa encore deux trois larme qui essuya rageusement puis l'âme un peu plus en paix il alla manger …

Une fois remonter dans sa chambre Harry fit un saut en voyant Dumbledore sagement assis sur son lit

Bonjour Harry

Bonjour professeur dit-il d'une voix extrêmement las

Je suis venu te dire que tu aller avoir un peu de compagnie d'ici peu! Sur ce ciao

Et il parti en transplanant, Ce qui fit grogner Harry quel que chose du genre : cessaesplique… pas… habitude !

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Bon je sais que la fin de ce chap es vrm nul mai si vous aimez et que vous me le dissez en reviewen**

**REVIEW ! S.V.P au moins pour ce chap. la que je sache si yen na qui aime ! si yen na po jarrette décrire c simple !**


End file.
